Naoto Shirogane' 'persona 3'
by Nightfade
Summary: Naoto is the wild card and is staying at the Iwatodai dorms... suck at summaries.


The moonlight shines on my skin as I, Naoto Shirogane, make my way towards my destination. I wait for the street light to turn green so I my cross as the surrounding citizens exchange raucously about their day.

Boarding the subway train I decide on a sit in addition my mind runs over the view points of the reasoning behind the point of delivering me here while grandfather recovers from his misfortune.

Bewildered in my own thoughts I almost missed the announcement, "Next stop, Iwatodai station."

Gathering my belongings we came to a stop. Passing thought the thrush hold of the train the lights flickered out as the moon seemed to give off a faint green glimmer.

Rubbing my eyes I deducted that the lack of sleep is showing illusions. Maintaining my speed I made my way to the Iwatodai dorms...

Locating the dorms, and ignoring the abnormal coffins along the way a stepped to the door grasping the handle in my small hand I force it open.

Indoors lights dimly presentations the space of which it engaged.

"I've been a long waiting time for you," a silky, voice said. A young boy stood by the counter. Pushing his middle finger and thumb together so said barely above a whisper as to avoid detection, "Now if you want to proceed... please sign your name there." featuring a file to his left. "It's a contract. Don't worry all it says that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions, you know the usual stuff."

_To what actions that I might be responsibility for?...maybe it was what grandfather told me. To keep the detective movements to a down low? I don't understand there something different with him... like he is concealing something from my view._

Neatly I print my name on the document.

_Shirogane, Naoto._

Again the boy spoke "No one can escape time it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug yur ears and cover your eyes... and so it begins."

"What exactly 'begins'." I question him but, got I no replay from him.

Hearing footsteps for behind I turn to see a Girl reveling herself for the shadows. "w-who's there," her question came shakily. I study her to see her hand by the gun on her waist, but before I could speak someone beat me to it.

"Takeba" As soon as the redhead spoke the power recovered. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

The brunette I had encounter earlier seem confuse "...Who's he?"

Miss Kirijo turns her gaze to the girl "He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm"

"...Is it okay for him to be here?"

"I guess we'll see... this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring just like you."

Takeba coming out of her confusion she said "...hey"

Using my boy voice I replay "A pleasure, but why do you handle a gun?"

Nervously glancing around, and not holding eye contact she spoke "Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... well, not a hobby, but..."

Mitsuru coming to the rescue, "You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course." she hiding something...

Taking a deep breath Mitsuru said "It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

Yukari turn to me, "Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me."

We were both silent till we made it to my room when Yukari spoke "This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh?... Since it's right down the end of the hall. Oh, yeah. Make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?"

Recalling the contract I ask, "Just one, what's was that contract for?"

"Huh?... What contract?"

She seem to not know of what I was referring to, but it's late I'll let it go for now. I have the time to disclose everything out before the year is over. "It doesn't matter."

Reaching for my door knob the girl asks "Um... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Deciding not to tell of the coffins I simply told her, " of course, a bit quite maybe."

"I see... Never mind, then." she was brighter than before. Like a heavy weight was lifted. "Well, I better get going... Um, I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

With that she made her exit and I was able to enter my own room. Only brothering taking off my shoes I fall onto my soft bed of fluff, and quickly passing out.


End file.
